


Home for New Years

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'onn celebrates New Years with the Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for New Years

“ - and then Eliza made eggnog and it was just - really good! Ahh -” Kara spins around. “Christmas is just - my favorite holiday, you know? What about you -” She beams up at Director Henshaw. “What did you do for Christmas?”

“Christmas? I didn’t do anything for Christmas. I was working.”

“On Christmas?”

“You think the Fort Rozz aliens celebrate Christmas, Agent Danvers?”

“No, but you - you didn’t take any time off to celebrate with -” She catches herself halfway through the world.

“I don’t exactly have family on Earth to celebrate with.” He says, and then softens a little. “We don’t celebrate Christmas on Mars, Supergirl. This season has no particular meaning for me.”

“Then let’s give it some!” Kara bounces up on her toes, looking over at Alex. “There’s nothing religious about New Year’s - anyone can celebrate another trip around the Sun, right? We had a similar holiday on Krypton - you must have had one on Mars -?” He shrugs. “Come celebrate New Year’s with me and Alex! It’ll be fun.”

“Kara -” Alex says.

“No - c’mon, it’ll be great! What else are you gonna do, huh?”

“Work.”

“C’mon! You can’t work all the time!” She considers. “You can’t work all the time, right? You do have to sleep?” 

“I do have to sleep, yes.” He allows.

“Right! So there are people who can do your work while you sleep.”

“In theory.” He says, eyebrows raised at the memory of his last 3am emergency call.

“They can call you if there’s an emergency. We have phones! And you’ve got your whole ‘psychic’ thing.”

“My psychic ‘thing’?” 

“Yeah! C’mon, you can take one night off. James and Winn have plans, it’ll just be me and Alex. It won’t be a big thing.”

“I’ll think about it.” He says. “Now don’t you have work to do?”

“Ah! Work! Crap!” Supergirl spins around, then turns back to him. “9 o’clock! Alex can tell you where the apartment is!” She adds, before dashing down the hall. 

“If you don’t want to come, sir, I’ll talk her out of it.” Alex says as they step out of the hall.

“I’ll think about it.” He repeats.

“It could be fun.” She adds.

“You want me to come?”

“Let it never be said that the Danvers turned away an alien in need.” He looks down at the table and doesn’t say anything. She continues. “I think - Kara would really appreciate it.” When he doesn’t say anything, she concludes. “I’ll give you the address.”

“Alright.” He says. She doesn’t mention it again.

\---

He changes his mind about going at least twenty times. Even after he pulls up to the curb, he isn’t quite sure he can make himself knock on the door. 

The knock is greeted by a loud whoop, hardly muffled by the door, and the second it opens he’s overwhelmed by hands around his head, nearly knocking him over to put on a party hat, and he can’t quite bring himself to regret the decision. 

Alex, also in a slightly-askew party hat, looks at him commiseratingly as he tries to adjust the hat to sit upright.

“We’ve got snacks, we’ve got drinks -”

“I - uh, I brought this -” He holds out the bottle of champagne - he’d almost forgotten to bring something and had had to turn around when he had already made it halfway to the apartment building. 

“Yes! Thank you so much!” She beams at him as she takes the bottle and sets it in a bucket of ice with. “This is for after the big 12-O. Everything else is fair game! Cups - “

“Cups are over here. And we’ve got paper plates here -” Alex points to the counter. “Kara made a ton of food so -”

“Dig in!” Kara finishes. 

As he’s loading up his plate, Alex steps into the next room to adjust the music, some female pop star he doesn’t recognize. 

Kara steps over to him. “Oh - you should try those,” She says, and then adds. “Hey, and - Danvers parties are come as you are. If you want.”

It takes him a moment to take her meaning. “Are you sure?”

“Hey, we’ve got a human, a Kryptonian, and a Martian all here at the same New Years party.”

“A veritable intragalactic zoo.” Alex quips as she comes back from the living room.

He looks at Alex. “If you’re sure.”

She nods, and he changes shape, dropping the face of Hank Henshaw. 

Kara looks up at him. “Awesome!” She grabs his arm and drags him into the living room, entirely nonplussed. 

“I don’t know what kind of games you like - we’ve got Parcheesi, we’ve got Settlers of Catan, we’ve got -”

“We are not playing Cards Against Humanity.” Alex says.

“-Apples to Apples.” Kara finishes primly.

Halfway through a game of Parcheesi - a follow up to a fairly chaotic round of Settlers of Catan - he happens to comment that it reminds him of a game on Mars - Mak’nor - and, at Kara and Alex’s insistence, an hour later they’ve spread across the floor of the living room, mixed Parcheesi figures and Settlers of Catan houses and tiles spread across fresh sheets of paper in an attempt to recreate the original game. 

Alex and Kara adapt quickly, but he’s got them on the ropes when Kara looks at the clock and squeals. “Two minutes!” She jumps up and Alex follows, dashing into the kitchen to pull out the champagne and glasses. 

Alex hands him a glass of champagne and Kara grabs Alex’s wrist to look at the digital watch. “Thirty seconds!” She reaches out and wraps her arms around both of them. 

Alex keeps looking at her watch. “Ten seconds! Nine, eight -”  
Kara joins in. “Seven, six, five, four, three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” She squeezes them both into a crushing hug. 

Alex holds up her glass of champagne - half of which had spilled when Kara hugged her. “To 2016!”

“2016!” Kara repeats, holding up her glass of champagne to toast in turn.

J’onn joins them. “2016!”

Their drinks are interrupted by the sound of distant explosions.

“They’ve started!” Kara dashes over to peer out the window.

Alex smiles at his confusion. “Kara loves fireworks.”

“We don’t really get a good view from here.” Kara says mournfully, pulling back the curtains. 

She’s right, they’re mostly catching flashes of light and sparks from above the line of buildings.

“Do you want to try the roof?”

“Well…”

“No.” Alex holds up a finger. “Kara, no.” 

“Come on,”

“Do not say ‘what’s the worst that can happen?’”

“You love flying.”

“Who’s flying?” He asks.

“See - J’onn would be with us. Totally DEO supervised.” Kara turns to him. “Tell Alex that it would be okay for me to take her flying to look at the fireworks.”

There are, realistically, several thousand ways this could go wrong. 

So, all in all, pretty low risk for them. “Do you think she’s going to drop you?” He asks Alex.

“No, sir, but -”

“Your sister flies out into worse risks than fireworks, and so do you.” He stands up. “I’m going to go find a good view.” He says, and steps through the window, which muffles Kara’s call of “Hey, no fair!”

Once they catch up to him, they find a spot above the skyline, hovering to watch the spectacle. From here, they can see the whole spread of fireworks, and their reflection on the ocean.

Kara whoops with every thunderous explosion, and Alex’s teeth catch the lights as she grins at her sister.

Red and yellow lights dazzle his eyes, and he says, mostly to himself. “Superman was right.”

“J’onn?” Kara asks.

“When we first met, your cousin, he said - he said that he thought someday I’d be able to think of the Earth as home.” He says. “He was right.”

Blue lights reflect off Kara and Alex’s eyes as they smile, and right then, it’s hard to regret anything.


End file.
